


Kindergarten Girlfriend

by TrashPidgeon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst?, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, I don't know, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will there be any plot or just tooth rotting fluff?, fem! L - Freeform, fem! light yagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPidgeon/pseuds/TrashPidgeon
Summary: So basically I switched up some of the characters genders and also deided to make a childhood friends au so it's gonna be looks at their lives growing up but they're also girls. (Also from the title you can tell I've been listening to heathers)





	1. First Day of Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Au info: Light-Chan/ Light: 7 years old  
Elle/ L: 7 years old  
Misa: 7 years old  
Mella/ Mello: 3 years old  
Matea/ Matt: 3 years old  
Sayu: 3 years old, Sister of Light-Chan  
Nea/ Near: 3 years old  
Rem: 10 years old  
BB-Chan: 10 years old, sister to Ryuk  
Ryuk: 10 years old, brother to BB-chan

Light sat in the back of her father's car. The car itself was nothing to remarkable with tan leather seats and an outside painted bright red. But despite it seeming like any other day, it wasn’t, instead, it was Light’s first day of school. She hoped that she would find more entertainment at her new school that would relieve the boredom of home. She swung her legs back and forth restlessly as her father drove down the road to her elementary school. 

Soichiro Yagami looked back and saw his little girl sitting there in the back and said: “So, are you excited for your first day?” 

Light nodded before focusing out the window at the trees passing by. Light was thoroughly convinced that she could find entertainment in elementary school instead of the usual boring things she was used to doing at home. Light had tried everything in the world to entertain herself but it just hadn’t worked. She’d tried music, dance, and even asking her father if she could help with a case. Her father had obviously said no and this frustrated her as she clearly knew that she could help in some way shape or form. But due to her being a seven-year-old girl everyone clearly underestimated her but she found that maybe school could bring a reasonable challenge. Maybe she could meet someone who could keep up with her. To Light that thought made her immensely happy as she had yet to make any real friends and her baby sister, Sayu, was just plain annoying even for an average three-year-old. 

Light was deep in thought when her father said “Light! We’re here.” Light turned around and saw the large school building with many families and younger children gathered outside. Soichiro opened the door to the car before fiddling with the back door children’s lock and thus letting the small girl out of the car. 

Light jumped out of the car and grabbed her backpack before swinging around her arms. Her backpack was nothing special. It was just navy blue. It did match her uniform which was a navy blue sweater over a dress shirt with a plaid skirt. Light looked around at all the other children and decided that the first order of business was to make some friends. 

Light never has had any friends and that has always worried her parents. After being talked into making friends by her parents she has decided that she will but only to appease them. Light looked around the schoolyard at the many kids saying bye to their parents and older kids heading inside. She spotted a pair of fraternal twins that creeped her out. They both seemed ten and while they had fine clothes and dark black hair. Their bright red eyes set them apart from the rest. Light felt a chill down her spine as the male twin stared at her. She decided not to interact with them as those two seemed like trouble. 

Light continued to walk toward the school and scanning the schoolyard. It all seemed perfectly normal until a small girl caught her eye. The girl was attached to what looked like her elderly grandfather as she looked scared at going to school. Her appearance was also rather odd. She had large gray eyes and long messy black hair. But that wasn’t the weirdest thing about the girl. The weirdest thing was that she wasn’t wearing any shoes.  
This intrigued Light as she knew no one with that odd of an appearance. Light decided that she would put on her friendliest face and try and befriend the young girl. Light determinedly stomped over to the corner of the schoolyard. She proceeded to look at the girl, who had further curled around her guardian’s leg, and she said: “Hello I am Light Yagami.” 

The other timid girl uncurled from her guardian’s leg and said: “I am Elle. Also you have a spider in your hair.”  
Light immediately freaked out and proceeded to throw a tantrum while swiping at her head. It ended when Light gained control after seeing Elle bursting out into laughter and Light noticing that there was in fact no spider on her head. Light put her hands down from their current position on top of her head and pointed accusingly at Elle “You tricked me.” 

Elle’s laughter stopped “No, there really was a spider on your head. I just found your reaction quite humorous.” Light stuttered for an answer and immediately puffed out her cheeks before stomping away. 

Light was extremely frustrated by the other girl and decided that she would find other less frustrating friends and make the other girl pay for embarrassing her.


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of kindergarten continues...

Light decided that her best course of action was too look around the playground and find the kids that her parents would most approve of as Elle did not fit any of their criteria and just made Light mad. So she looked around until her eyes landed on a pretty girl with blond hair in pigtails in a neat school uniform. This girl seemed normal enough so Light decided to approach her. The girl turned around and immediately shreaked “Hi! I’m Misa Amane.” 

The girl’s high pitched voice got on Light’s nerves to a degree but instead of getting mad she said “I’m Light Yagami. So are you excited for kindergarten?” 

Misa proceeded to babble on about her various excitements and anxieties and while Light listened she really couldn’t care less. So while listening to Misa she continued to look around the playground.   
One of the older kids caught her attention. She had pale white hair and was paler than most in skin tone but she was also remarkably tall for her age. But as soon as she noticed the other girl the bell rang and so she walked with Misa to their class. 

The room they were placed in was very childish with various decorations relating to the outdoors with smiling caterpillars and happy Mr.Trees. It made Light disgusted and as she sat at her desk she hated the colorful name tags on the front of them. But she choked down her disgust as the teacher called them all to attention “Hello children I’ll be your teacher Ms. Ki. Today we’re going to be introducing ourselves to each other.” 

Light stifled a groan as she tended to hate these types of games. She’s done them at summer camps and other various activities so she already hated it. But she couldn’t let anyone else know that. Ms. Ki continued with her Lecture “Okay kids, let’s get in a circle!” 

She rounded up the rest of the class and said “Okay kids since it’s your first day of kindergarten. We’re all going to say our names and two fun facts about ourselves!” 

The rest of the kids politely clapped except for L who was across from her in the circle. Ms. Ki paused and coughed loudly before continuing “So who would like to go first?” 

Misa jumped up and down as she raised her hands “Me!” 

Ms. Ki clapped her hands in delight at the fact that she didn’t have to choose someone to go. “Okay, tell us your name!” 

Misa immediately jumped in “Hello I’m Misa Amane and I’ve been in a commercial and after school today I’m going to audition for a tv show!” The rest of the kids looked in awe at the fact she might be on a TV show while Light was only mildly enthused about the subject. 

The girl next to Misa went next and nothing quite peaked Light’s interest until it was time for Elle to speak. Light was more immediately on edge as she waited for her to start. Elle looked up at the class with her panda like eyes and said “I’m Elle, I was adopted and I play tennis.” 

This gave no interest to Light except for the possibility of playing tennis with the other young girl. Then after a little while longer it was Light’s turn “I’m Light Yagami, I have a little sister and play tennis.” This got almost no reaction besides mild claps from the class.

The day passed by at a slugs pace as she gave out very easy lessons that uninterested Light. But when lunch came around Light sat outside and grabbed out her lunch box. She’d always enjoyed her mother’s cooking as Sachiko was good enough to open a restaurant but unfortunately she had been resigned to being a housewife. Light hated the idea of being a housewife as she’d never liked the idea of being in a domestic scenario much less giving up pursuing her dreams. 

Light shook off the chill that gave her as she muched on her food. Then she heard a thump as Elle sat down next to her with her own lunch box. Elle said “So would it prevent our friendship if I pickpocketed something from you?” Light looked over in brief shock before holding out her hands. 

Elle dropped a bracelet into her hands before saying “I really would like to become friends. I see a fellow future detective. Plus, I saw you listing out the ways to tell someone is lying in your head.”

Light immediately replied “Verbal pause, Verbal disconnect, hiding the mouth or eyes, throat clearing, hand to face activity, grooming gestures. But my father would never let me become a detective.” 

Elle said “Well I guess you’ll just have to defy him.” 

Light laughed “So, friends?” 

Elle replied “Only if we can play a game of tennis.” 

Light held out her hand “Then friends.” 

Elle grasped her hand tightly before shaking her hand in agreement.


End file.
